The fiery beast within
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Edgar and Ellen are teenagers now and the pranking never gets old. But what if someone who hates and loves to mess with Stephanie comes by? and what if Edgar finds this girl kind of attractive? Uh oh... This story has swearing in it.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooo ppls! I noticed that this certain lil category didn't have enough stories, and I have a special lil story in mind for this. Enjoy~ *bows and sinks into the floor* hehehehehe~

I do not own Edgar and Ellen.

* * *

Edgar sat in the top floor of his and his sister's home, plotting their latest and newest prank to pull on the mayor and his annoying daughter. He sighed happily remembering their horrified faces when they dumped slime all over them at one of the city's events, planted stink bombs into their house, and made scary noises under the houses windowsill at night to frighten Stephanie. Edgar looked at his blueprint of the next prank. A giant jack in the box that would fling pies into anyone's face if they opened it.

It has been a few years now, and Edgar and Ellen grew to be healthy (though still skinny and as pale as they were back then) young teens. Edgar kept his hair as untidy and scraggly as he normally kept it, but he grew only slightly taller than his sister and outgrew the dreary striped garments he wore as a child. Now wearing a gray t-shirt and some jeans with some old sneakers he found in an alleyway. His hair had grown out more too, his bangs barely touched his eyebrows and instead of the hairline stopping halfway down his head, he let it grown so now it was down to his neck. He kept it short of course.

Ellen kept her hair in a single ponytail in a tiny red bow, she as well grew out of her striped clothing and wore a grey tank top with jeans. She had slight curves and couldn't care less about getting a boyfriend. She preferred to prank Stephanie and the rest of her family to her heart's content.

They rarely failed to bring misery to their victims each day. When they were younger, they noticed something when every prank backfired on them; it wasn't very well thought out. They had discovered this just after their pidgeon poop prank at the city hall ended up covering them as well. So after a loooooooong bath and more plotting, their plans had evolved and became more successful.

At this very moment, Stephanie was preparing for a big sweet 16 party for the fourth time that year. She liked to brag to her friends about her greatness and riches. Her ego had grown MASSIVELY over the years. Now she was your typical popular red headed rich bitch who liked to rub their happiness in your face and scoff at the less rich below them.

Ellen watched in disgust as Stephanie screamed at the maids for more sparkles on her already too sparkly, poofy, absurdly, pink dress. Ellen sat on the roof of the building, watching everything through a rooftop window. Pet growled slightly at Stephanie. "Hush Pet, we'll have our fun soon." Ellen said grinning, placing a hand on the purple fur on her shoulder, calming it as Ellen's thin fingers combed through its fur.

With Edgar

Edgar watched from the window of the top floor as people walked on the pavement, going about their day to day lives. Occasionally, he'd see a teenager holding a present dressed in fancy clothes heading for the Knightleigh residence. He chuckled at the surprise everyone was going to get once he delivered the present. He screwed in the last bolt and loaded the pies. Then, he winded up the jack in the box and tied the lid tight with a big red ribbon.

He walked outside with the box in hand, feet clicking against the pavement as he finally reached the Knightleigh home. Ellen stood at the entrance waiting for her brother. "What took you so long?" She asked, obviously irritated. He shrugged and said, "It was hard to wind up." She sighed and took the present from him. They walked onto the roof of the mansion and lowered the present among the other hundreds sitting.

Both twins got a pair of binoculars from their pockets and proceded to watch. Everyone was dressed fancily, suits and frilly dresses everywhere. All brightly colored and made the twins want to puke. One dress caught Edgar's eye though, it wasn't bright at all, in fact, is was solid black.

He eyed the girl that was placing her present with the others and stood near the big buffet table. She had short, reddish brown hair and big brown eyes. Two black hair pins held her bangs from her face. She wore a simple black dress with spaghetti straps and went down to her knee. Black flats on her feet. A black purse on her shoulder. She wore a red pendant around her neck. No makeup, just a layer of chapstick. She didn't show any emotion. Yet she looked stunning to Edgar. He continued to eye the girl until he felt Ellen nudge his arm.

"What are you doing brother?" She asked, distracting him as Pet stole his binoculars and looked at what he was looking at earlier. "HEY!" He yelled. Then Pet scrambled over to Ellen and pointed at where to point the binoculars. "He was staring at that chunky guy over there? Geez Edgar, are you turning-" Then Pet adjusted the binoculars on Ellen to make her look at the girl Edgar was gawking at earlier. "Oooh... You checking her out brother?" She said mischeviously.

"N-No! She just seems like an interesting victim is all." He lied. "Uh-huh. Sure brother." Ellen shook her head and continued to watch as Stephanie bitched at the maids.

"NO! THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT COLOR!" She yelled at the fifteenth maid who brought in another shade of light pink. Then her father walked into the room.

"Oh, hello daddy. I love this party you set up for me." She said. "Anything for my little princess." He replied, hugging her for a moment and leaving to talk to some guests.

Edgar swiped his binoculars back from Pet and resumed to look at the girl at the table. Only, she wasn't there. He searched the entire crowd for her and would have kept searching if not for Ellen tugging on his elbow. "Hey, there's your girlfriend." She said while watching the scene below. Edgar, curious, also zoomed his view on Stephanie, seeing that she wasn't alone. They both pulled out some listening devices they had earlier bugged inside the room and eavesdropped on the conversation below.

In the room below

"Hello Stephanie." The girl dressed in black said, trying to sound as though she WANTED to be there. Stephanie turned to see her and scoffed. "Hello Rachel. I see that you still have that obsession over black. Fashion 101: black is for goth's and emo people." She said. Rachel's fingers flexed. what she wouldn't give to slap this bitch into the next century.

"Well I'll remember that some other time. I hope that you are treating him well." Rachel said, trying to stay calm. Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am, and he will go back to you once I get what I want."

"It's in the present I gave, now give her back or the deal is off." Rachel said threatningly. Stephanie snapped her fingers and a maid instantly appeared. "Take her to her little friend, and then kick her out, I have no need for this bitch anymore." Then Stephanie flipped her absurdly curly red hair and walked away, her pink glittery heels clacking loudly against the marble floor. Rachel walked out of the room with the maid and out of the twins' sight above.

Back on the roof

"What do you think that was about sister?" Edgar asked. Ellen shrugged. "Maybe that girl was blackmailed. You know how Stephanie has gotten." Edgar nodded and proceded to watch the scene below.

Rachel walked out of the house with her chubby black and white cat. It meowed loudly. "God Scruffy, you are more trouble than you're worth, you know that?" She asked the obese cat, who only snoozed in her arms as a response. She was about to leave the property when she noticed a ladder on the side of the house. Rachel looked up to see two figures sitting there. She put down Scruffy and ordered him to go home, bribing him with a big trout. He then lazily trotted back to their home.

"Damn cat..." She growled under her breath. She walked to the ladder and started to climb.

Pet growled a bit, alerting the twins that they were not alone. Their attention was soon fixed to the girl climbing the ladder. Edgar was the first to recognize her. "Um... Hi?" She said, climbing onto the roof and sitting down next to Ellen. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Ellen asked rudely, ready to sick Pet on her. "What? This is probably the best place where I can watch Stephanie scream." Rachel pulled out a camera and pulled off the lens.

Both Edgar and Ellen stiffened. "How do you know about our prank?" Edgar asked coldly, but not enough to make this girl even notice. "What? You guys set one up too?" They relaxed a bit. "So you didn't know about ours?" Ellen asked. Rachel nodded. "Does Stephanie know anything about it?"

"No, Why would I help that selfish, pink, idiotic bitch anyways?" Rachel asked as she put the camera down and pulled out a remote control. "The name's Rachel by the way." "We know." Edgar said, instantly regretting his words. Rachel raised a brow. "I'm Ellen, this is my brother Edgar. And this..." Ellen pulled out Pet in front of her. "Is Pet." Rachel looked at Pet for a second then stroked its mangy fur, it purred under her touch.

"So what did you guys do?" Rachel asked. She continued to watch the scene below. Stephanie was blowing out her birthday candles. "We rigged one of her presents." Edgar said proudly. Ellen elbowed him in the side. "Ow!" He yelled. "Don't go telling everything to her!" Ellen shot. "Hm. So did I." Rachel said, pulling out the antenna at the top of the remote.

"Oh, they are starting the gifts now. Hush!" Ellen said, focusing her binoculars on the scene below.

Down there

Stephanie opened her presents one at a time, not even thanking anyone for the gift and started to tear off the wrapping paper like a savage. Dresses, make-up, a car, sterio system, even a yacht. She then came to a red present with a big red bow. She pulled the ribbon and the lid of the box snapped off with a twang, letting loose a very scary looking clown that unleashed a five pound pie onto her and all the people around her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Stephanie screamed shrilly. All three teens laughed hysterically at the girl. Then the last present, Rachel's present, shook. Stephanie opened it, a look of anger on her face turned into horror. Suddenly, a deranged teddy bear leapt out of the box and onto the buffet table. It was foaming at the mouth and going crazy. Edgar looked at Ellen and Rachel, Ellen was watching the teddy bear with total happiness, while Rachel tinkered with the controls, making the teddy break dance and chew the hem of Stephanie's dress.

"!" She screamed even louder as the teddy climbed up her now ruined dress. "Now for the finalle." Rachel said, a evil smile twisting onto her face. She pressed a red button on the teddy and the deranged toy shot weird tubes from it's mouth. Sending gallons of seltzer onto the girl he clung onto. Then it fell to the ground, lifeless. Its eyes then beeped to a 3...2...1... **BOOM!**

More screaming. Edgar and Ellen laughed even harder. Rachel walked to the ladder with a satisfied smirk on her face, still giggling. She hadn't had this much fun in ages. She turned her head to see Edgar eyeing her backside. She winked at him and giggled at his blush. She slid down the ladder gracefully and trashed the remote. Finally the first smile she cracked in ages, she walked down the pavement home. Hoping to find a trout nearby.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya peoples! Try to review a bit and look at my other stories as well! I'm a romance fanatic so the luv will be in all my stories.

* * *

On the way back home

Edgar walked through the streets late. Ellen and Pet had left for home through a different route. His mind not straying off the girl named Rachel he met that night. Strong, mischevious, independant, and last of all, loved to cause Stephanie misery. He smiled, remembering how Rachel made that teddy bear spray seltzer all over the red headed girl. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the massive looming shadow or dainty chuckling behind him.

A meaty hand touched his shoulder, he turned away from his thoughts and towards the people behind him. "What?" He said grouchily. Then his eyes widened. Behind him was Stephanie and some burly looking thug.

"Is this him?" The thug asked. Stephanie nodded. "Yes, this is him. Go do what I told you to do and I will pay you handsomely. We find your last victim later." She said, giving Edgar an evil smile before walking away. The thug grabbed Edgar and dragged him into an alleyway nearby without anyone noticing. Edgar screamed for help, scratching at the thugs skin and trying to grab anything he could use for a weapon.

"Now now... we're going to have a little bit of fun tonight little boy, seeing you scream is going to be rather enjoyable." The man said, punching the wind out of edgar and cutting him a few times across the chest and stomach. Edgar yelled some more, his voice going hoarse.

"Edgar?" Said a voice in the other end of the alleyway. He looked up to see Rachel, in her dress still, but it was in tears and rags. She had bruises and cuts from a fight she had endured earlier and one of her shoes was missing. Her hair tousled and brown eyes wide. She looked at the thug dragging Edgar. "_You._" She hissed, sending chills down the thugs spine.

"What the- I thought the guys killed you bitch!" The thug said, surprised to see her.

"It takes more than a pack of mindless meatheads to kill me. Now, let him go or else." Rachel said, pointing a menacing finger at the thug. He just laughed.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Hurt me? Please, you're about as weak looking as a-" **WHAM! **Instantly, his face and body were completely crushed under the weight of a dumpster that was thrown right at his face. Rachel grabbed Edgar and helped him onto his feet, then they ran away from the man. Ignoring the pain from the deep cut in her leg.

Inside Edgar's and Ellen's house

Edgar opened the door and helped Rachel inside, the deep cut on her leg making her steps limp a bit. She plopped onto the dusty couch and watched as Edgar searched frantically for some medical supplies. The blood on her leg started to drip onto the floor. Finally finding the first aid kit, he knelt in front of Rachel. He could see the lining of her pink panties in this position. His face flushed a bit and focused on the wound. The cut was pretty long. He dabbed some rubbing alchohol onto the wound, getting a hiss of pain from Rachel. She gripped the fabric of the couch fiercely.

He wrapped the wound as tightly as he could manage and tied it into place. She stood, her leg wobbled a bit, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. Ellen walked down the stairs, a big wrench in her hands. "Where the hell WERE you brother? Do you know how long I've waited for you to return home! It's been THREE HOURS!" She screamed, then she took notice of Rachel. "Why is she here? And why the hell are you two injured so badly?"

Rachel's leg wobbled more, it gave away under her and she fell. Edgar managed to catch her before she met the dusty floor. Her hair smelled earthy and fresh. Edgar bit back the urge to sigh happily like an idiot. Ellen examined the tightly wrapped bandage on her leg. "Did you do this to her brother?" She asked, looking up at him angrily. "NO! Of course not! Some bastard Stephanie hired attacked me!" He shot.

"It's... It's true." Rachel said weakly, she pushed Edgar's arms off her and started to walk towards the door. "Thanks Edgar. I'll be on my way now." She said. She was about to open the door when Pet, leaping from a wall, clamped around the knob, shaking its little eyeball no and pointed up at the windows above.

Ellen walked upstairs and looked out the window. In front of the yard was a pack of thugs, Stephanie in front of them with a sack of cash. Ellen fumed red and ran back downstairs. "Stephanie's outside, bribing some guys to come kill us probably." She said. Rachel scowled and looked outside the window through the blinds. It was true.

"That-ow... that fucking bitch... I'm going to kill her once my leg gets better..." Rachel grumbled. Edgar looked outside. "Fuck, they're coming to the front door. Ellen, do we have everything prepared for this night?" Ellen nodded and ran upstairs to her post.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, Edgar bringing her upstairs to his post. "We knew Stephanie was going to want revenge on us sooner or later, so we rigged the house with booby traps and stuff. Like a security system. Ellen is going to take the back of the house while me and you take the front." He said, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Are the booby traps fatal?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Most of them are." Edgar said, pulling out a floorboard and stairs showed underneath. "Ladies first." He said. Motioning his hand inside.

"Thank you." She said, stepping downstairs slowly as Edgar walked behind her.

Soon enough, they were in a room with cameras and flashing buttons. "We saved every penny we ever had for the past five years for this moment. You excited?" He asked, sitting in a chair in front of the buttons. She sat on his lap, surprising him a bit.

"What? You expect me to sit on the floor? There's no other seat in here to watch on." She said. He swallowed hard and smelled the earthy scent from her hair. "Ellen, it's Edgar, you ready?" He asked in a small microphone.

"Always ready brother, always ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Ellen and Pet stormed into the back of the house and climbed underneath the floorboards of the lower level. She had to run down a flight of stairs before she finally reached her destination. A small chair in the center of many buttons and tv screens of the back part of the house. Her brother was in his station by now hopefully. "Ellen? Are you ready?" She heard her brother's voice crackle on one of the speakers. She pressed the microphone and spoke as Pet watched the screens with his big eye. "Always ready brother. Always ready."

On the screens appeared some thugs breaking down the back door, they had knives and one of them had a rifle. Pet shivered a bit on Ellen's chair.

With Edgar

Rachel sat in Edgar's lap, watching as the thugs, followed by Stephanie came into the screen. Both Edgar and Rachel scowled at the red headed bitch. "Find those annoying twins now. Tear the place apart if you have to!" Stephanie screeched. The thugs happily obliged and started to tear everything apart. They were about to flip the couch over. Edgar pressed a button, but he had to lean into Rachel to press it. She could feel his breath on her neck. She shivered a bit at the close contact.

The button activated some shock wires inside the couch, and once the men touched it, they were electrocuted until Edgar flicked the button off. Which unfortunate for the men, it was stuck on the 'on'. Edgar had to press it a few times to get it to work, but once it turned off, the men that touched the couch were now fried. They got up, now smelling like crispy bacon.

One of the men started to go through one of the dusty bookshelves, Edgar pushed another button and it released a cage of bats hiding behind one of the books one of the men pulled out. Stephanie screamed. One of the bats got stuck in her obnoxiously curly red hair. Both teens had to bite their lower lips so they wouldn't laugh hysterically. Soon, all but the one stuck in Stephanie's hair had left through the window. She was running around the room, screaming that the bat was in her hair til one of the henchmen she payed ripped it out forcefully, taking a chunk of hair with it.

"MY HAIR! YOU INSOLENT PIECE OF SHIT! YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" She screamed. The thug just looked at the more larger man behind him.

"Do we really have to listen to this girly brat?" He asked. The larger man just shook the bag of money, as if just doing that will answer. The thug just shrugged and then ignored the screaming bitch. He and a few other men stepped onto the gross carpet. Then, all of a sudden, the carpet fell in and they were swimming in a tank filled with petroleum. Then, one of the burning candles on a cabinet fell. Just before the candle flame hit the petroleum, the men who fell in were all thinking the same thing. _Oh shit..._

In the control room

**FOOOOOM!** The fire blazed so brightly on the camera screen. Rachel awed at the awesome trap Edgar and Ellen had set up. "Wow..." She said. Edgar smirked.

"The show has just started Rachel." He said. Rachel grinned evilly.

"So what other tricks have you got under your sleeve?" She asked, eyes still fixtated on the burning inferno in the living room.

"Many, many, more my friend." He said. The word 'friend' felt a bit weird on his tongue.

"Can I press a few buttons?" She asked, eyeing the buttons hungrily. Her hand was drifting above a few. Edgar chuckled and pulled her hand away from them. She pouted a bit and continued to watch the scene going on in one of the screens. He looked at her pouting lips. _So juicy looking... I wonder what they'd taste like... _He shook his head out of that thought. _What the hell am I thinking? That's disgusting! _Then his eyes darted back to her face. _Maybe one taste wouldn't hurt... _

He tried to snap himself out of these thoughts by pressing another button. He wanted to take out his frustration on these guys. The button activated two arms, the petroleum was still burning, so the arms pushed two guys into the flames, incinerating them.

"What ever is setting these things off, destroy it! We can't afford to lose more men!" the larger man exclaimed. One man ran upstairs. Rachel then pressed a random button that activated three saws in the floorboards. There was a horrible scream and the sound of flesh being ripped apart. Rachel looked at Edgar guiltily.

"Oops..." She said, but didn't really look like she meant it. Edgar laughed a bit. Then a sound came from the speaker.

"Brother? What was that horrible scream?" Ellen asked from the other side of the house.

"Nothing sister." He said.

"Did you press one of the saw buttons?"

"No..."

"Did SHE press any of the saw buttons?"

"... maybe."

"Pfffft hahahahaha!" He heard come out of the speaker.

"Can I press another? I wanna see how much mayhem I can cause." Rachel asked.

"Wow, she's starting to sound like you brother. Have you two been doing things that I should know about?" Ellen asked, he could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Shut up sister and get back to work!" He said, then turned off the mic. Rachel turned her attention back to the computers. He was glad for that fact, that way, she couldn't see his rising blush. _Damn it... why did sister have to go ahead and say that?_ He thought angrily.

Rachel pressed another button. It set off a big bottle of experimental insect attraction onto the guy with the rifle. He shot at all the incoming roaches, flies, ants, and other mixes of bugs. soon enough, he was running outside screaming with bugs all over his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Thugs continued to disappear until there was only Stephanie, the leader, and five thugs left. Rachel and Edgar were laughing their asses off as Stephanie continued to bitch at some thugs because one of them managed to burn some of her hair. Ellen also heard and saw Stephanie fuming mad, and she started to laugh as well.

With the intruders

Another thug fell to the demise of evil unicorns with sawblade teeth in the more farther reigons of the boobytrap house. The leader saw that the burning inferno in the living room had ended, but there was some leftover petroleum jelly on one of the walls. Grinning stupidly (you see, he isn't a very smart leader), he smeared some of it on the table and couch. Then, taking a cigarette lighter, he set fire to it. He pushed it onto the floor and it started burning the entire room. "This should smoke those pests out!" He laughed.

With Edgar and Rachel

Their eyes widened as the living room burned and the screen soon fell into static. "We've gotta get out of here!" Rachel exclaimed. She pushed herself off of him and limped to the stairwell while Edgar was trying to send a message to his sister. Nothing but static. Edgar gave up on the radio and followed Rachel up the stairwell, but the exit was covered by flames. "Fuck!" She yelled. "I hoped I wouldn't have to do this..." She sighed and brought her red pendant closer to her neck. The string began to get wider, and the jewel now in the center of it. The necklace was now a choker. Edgar didn't see how that would help them though. She mumbled a few words and the flames came apart, the jewel shining a bright red and then there was enough room for them to run through.

Edgar didn't know what to say, his mind was now reeling with questions. But they had to wait, his sister was in some deep shit. They had to find Ellen and get out of here.

With Ellen and Pet

Ellen, with Pet on her shoulder, bolted right out of their little hiding place. It had burst into flames and nearly burned them. "There's one! After her!" She heard come from down the hall. Ellen had to find her brother, and quick! She ran the opposite direction and came to the second stairway, she could hear the heavy footsteps of the simpleminded thugs coming down the halls as she carefully walked down the stairs. A large flaming beam fell right above her, and a large worn out hole caught her foot. She tried to move, but her foot wouldn't budge.

"DUCK!" She heard a female voice say. For the first time in her life, the teenage female prankster obeyed and ducked, pet also coming down. Looking up, her dark eyes widened as large as they could go as the flaming beam flew directly at the thugs that stood at the top of the staircase. Looking down to the end, Rachel had her arm extended. Edgar held onto her side as she stood, making sure she didn't fall. Ellen ran downstairs next to her brother and the girl with strange power.

"H-How... How did you do that?" Ellen asked, not believing her eyes. Pet was finding it hard to see in all this smoke.

"Explain... later... let's get out of here..." She panted out, exhausted from all the physical work she's had to endure. Edgar and Ellen took Rachel by the shoulders and began to race to the front door. Everyone has seemed to have escaped except for the occasional victim here and there. Bolting out of the front door, past the half dead thugs and bitchy Stephanie.

All three of them sat in a back alley downtown, the large trash piles and dumpsters hiding their faces and appearances from people. All three teens were panting hard and covered in ashes, along with burns and cuts here and there. "I guess this means we're homeless now..." Ellen said, leaning against the wall. Edgar nodded and stroked Pet sadly. Rachel felt really horrible about this, after all, this was also partially her fault as well. "Hey... Rachel?" She heard Ellen say, she looked up to see Ellen brush herself off a bit, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. "You can do more than just move stuff right? Maybe you could even bring our home back?" She suggested. Rachel shook her head no. "Why not?" Ellen was an impatient girl.

"I'm not exactly in best condition, and building an entire structure as large as your home could take a very long time with only me." She said, then coughed out a bit of soot lodged in her throat. The hope in Ellen's eyes died away fast. Rachel took notice of this and sighed. "But since half of this problem is my fault, I'll take responsibility. You guys are moving in with me." She said sternly. Before they could even say what they thought about that, Rachel limped off to her home. Edgar and Ellen looked at each other, uncertaincy written on their faces. Pet climbed onto Edgar's shoulder and the twin followed after Rachel.

It was dawn already, and the trio walked through an almost endless forest. Ellen groaned, she was so tired that she could sleep on a bed of needles. "Okay, here we are." Rachel said. The twins looked up from the ground and saw a really large house. It was a Victorian styled one, but it was painted dark colors. Windows had reddish curtains, porch didn't look all that welcoming, roof had some tiles missing, and he wood creaked when you stepped on it. It felt like home already. Rachel didn't even have to show them inside, they ran into the house excitedly, looking at all the scary furniture and ancient torture devices used as decor. She even had a coffin for a coffee table and there were maces, axes, and swords of every kind on the walls. Rachel walked inside and showed the two to their rooms.

Before Ellen shut the door to her new bedroom, she grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her close. "You owe us an explanation in the morning." She said, then let go. Edgar watched from afar as Ellen and Rachel hissed at each other, he shook his head and shut the door.

At Knightleigh manor

Stephanie was grumbling to herself as she brushed all the tangles out of her red hair. "How dare they! Try to hurt this lovely head of hair and embarass me more! Those horrible twins will feel the wrath of Stephanie Knightleigh!" She screeched. Outside her door, the maids were starting to think she was going insane.


	5. Chapter 5

mauahahahaha, may steph die in the darkest pits of hell

* * *

Edgar woke that morning starving to death in an unfamiliar bed and in an unfamiliar home. His sisters bed wasn't next to his like it normally was. As he sat up, he remembered what happened last night due to all the scorch marks on his skin and ashes on his clothes. "Mrrrooooow." Meowed out a large tub of thick fat and fur from the door. The fat cat meowed one more time before leaving. Edgar rubbed his eye before getting out of bed and following the smell of food wafting through the air.

"Mornin brother." Ellen said through the mouthfull of food she had already stuffed into her mouth. The thick black curtains on the windows were only slightly parted so a little bit of light could come in. At tthe stove was Rachel wearing some brown shorts and a white tank top. Her black choker strap visible as she made the omlettes.

"Morning Edgar. Hungry?" Rachel asked, holding up the pan. He nodded and she threw the omlette over her shoulder. It landed gracefully onto his plate. He scarfed it down greedily. Rachel plopped down, her plate loaded with sausage links, eggs, and some buttered toast. Ellen was the first to finish. Pet was sitting on the table, eating some bacon. Scruffy was munching on his cat food when Pet noticed him. They glared at each other for a moment before turning away.

"I want a full explanation, right here and now." Ellen stated, patting her full belly as she lounged against the chair. Rachel massaged her temples.

"I guess I do owe you guys an explanation... alright. First thing you should know is... I'm a witch." Edgar and Ellen were silent for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"sure you are! And I'm a fairy!" Ellen mocked.

"I'm a sasquatch!" Edgar exclaimed. Rachel frowned and pulled off her choker. In an instant, the jewel glowed bright red and Rachel's clothing tore away with a whisk of flames that came from nowhere. Ellen covered her brother's eyes from the sight, he already had a stream of blood trickling down his nose. The clothes went away, and new ones stuck themselves onto her skin. The flames died away to reveal Rachel, but much more different. Her hair and eyes were blazing red. She wore a white witches hat with red rimmed on it, red straps. a open, short sleeved, white vest that stopped right below her bust. On the inside was a red halter top that ended over her naval. She had on a tight short red skirt with red straps, red and white boots with shiny red buttons on the ends. In her hand was a black rod, at the end of the rod was a large red jewel, the size of a large apple.

"Believe me NOW?" She nearly screamed, flames burning in her reddish brown eyes. Ellen and Edgar nodded, struck dumb by the sudden transformation. Rachel snapped her fingers and instantly she was back to normal.

"I also have another question." Ellen said. Rachel sipped some good old fashioned coffee.

"Well? Spill."

"Why is Stephanie trying to kill you?"

"I like to prank her like you guys do... and she's after my power." She pointed to her choker. "Shall I explain more?"

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Edgar stated, leaning on his chair.

"Okay, it went like this." She snapped her fingers and a cloud instantly appeared on the table. Colors swirled and a picture began to show.

_Flashback_

"Alatea! Sister! I'm telling you, that Floran guy isn't any good for you!" The more younger looking Rachel said. The red choker gleamed in the early morning sun. It seemed to be very long ago, at least during the middle ages.

"I love him and he loves me. Why can't you see that Rafaella?" Alatea asked. She had long black hair, shimmering blue eyes and wore a plain brown dress. Around her neck was a blue choker. They were inside their home.

"Why can't you see through his lies and decieving? He's going to throw you away just like every woman he successfully decieved!" Rafaella shouted at Alatea, grabbing her by her dress collar. Something knocked on the door loudly.

"Alatea dear! It's me!~" Rafaella growled and was prepared to make him go away when Alatea ran out first. Their youngest sister, Krystine, opened the drr. She had short yellow hair that she always kept neat and clean. Wearing her favorite earthy green dress and small cloak, around her neck was the green jeweled choker.

"Hello Floran!" Alatea said, brushing her hair back and blushing when Floran gave her a bouquet of daffodils. "How thoughtful of you!"

"A beautiful gift for a beautiful lady." He said. Rafaella scoffed. He had red hair, hazel eyes. He wore a green suit and also had a crown of leaves on his head. IT was a family custom to have it. "May I come in?"

"Why ye-"

"No you may certainly not!" Rafaella slammed the door and Floran stood there, shocked. He could hear Alatea fighting with her again. He turned on his heel and left, but instead of going home, he went to the village.

The next day

Rafaella walked through tow, in her hand was a basket full of vegetables and the small trinket Krystine had wanted to buy but couldn't. The eldest sister thought that she deserved some sort of present since it was her birthday soon. The town square was strangely silent, then all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind.

"I have her! I have the witch!" Rafaella's eyes widened. She looked up to see Floran, smirking at her.

"YOU TRAITO-" She was knocked unconcious by a club.

The image then showed Rafaella tied up near a lake. "What is the meaning of this?" She shouted.

"You, miss Rafaella have been shown as guilty for the practices of black magic and been sighted as a witch. Hereby, you will be tested by the water to see if that is the truth." Before she could say another word, she was tossed into the water.

"If she does sink, let her drown." Floran said, sliding a bag of coins into the guards hand. He nodded. Alatea was walking by when she came by the crowd.

"What's going on here?"

"A drowning of a witch. Rafaella for example. This will show her not to become too involved with my prey." Alatea's eyes widened. She punched Floran, seems that he didn't know he was talking to her and now the secret was out.

"RAFAELLA!" Alatea cried out, but the men held her back. Rafaella did not surface, the air bubbles stopped and soon enough. She was no longer alive. Alatea cried and sank to the ground, screaming her sisters name. Rafaealla was still at the bottom, but now shrunken and frozen in a chunk of ice. The water carried her off into the sea where she rested for many years.

Many many years later

"Okay, this will be where my newest horse shed will be!" Stephanie exclaimed. The workers dug and dug until they hit an underground old water pipe. It seemed to be frozen shut.

"Uh, miss Knightleigh. We have a problem here." Stephanie shoved them aside so she could look.

"Just get rid of it." she said.

"Will do ma'am." One of the workers hit the pipe with a pick ax, and it split open. "What the..." He picked up a solid chunk of ice, inside it seemed to be some sort of bug. All of a sudden, it glew bright red and the ice began to melt. "WOAH!" He dropped it and stood back. Everyone awed at the awesome power that was happening, even Stephanie was silent for once in her life.

There stood Rafaella, in her old medieval clothing. Still a bit woozy from the entire trip. "Oh god... where am I...?" Stephanie stood up to her and reached for her still glowing choker. Rafaella slapped her hand away.

"I want that jewel, give it to me."

"Hell no bitch, get your own." Everyone gasped.

"Did you just call ME a BITCH? ME? A KNIGHTLEIGH?" Rafaealla just watched her meltdown with amusement. She heard a loud meow and saw a cat digging through the garbage, hungry and hurt.

"Heeere kitty kitty kitty..." She said, holding a fish that she made appear from thin air. The cat came up to her cautiously, nipping at the fish and then leaping into her arms. "Hahahaha, you know, you're kind of rough furred. I think I'll call you Scruffy." She said, walking away from the whole building site and into the new modern world.

_End of Flashback_

"So yeah, hope that explains enough. I'd like to stay as Rachel because it's less attention." She said as the cloud disappeared. Edgar and Ellen had a mischevious gleam in their eyes. "...What?"

"How far can you make that cloud go? Into walls?"

"At least past a three miles radius, and yes. Why- ooohhh." Rachel also had that mischevious gleam. "What are you guys thinking?"

"I was thinking along the lines of snakes and spiders. What do you think brother?" Ellen asked.

"Oooh, lets add bats and alligators. It will be perfect!" Edgar said, excitement showing on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

If you people want more chapters, you just gotta ask! I thought this was enough and no one really cared.

* * *

It's been days since Rachel (or Raphaela as people used to call her), allowed Edgar and Ellen to know her secret and live with her. After a day of pulling some pranks Edgar came home to find Rachel just sitting on the black couch watching the local news. It was telling about how now the statue of the mayor had his head decapitated and welded to his butt. She laughed and pointed to the screen. "This is your doing isn't it?" She laughed. Edgar grinned mischeviously and nodded.

"It was Ellen's idea really. With all that extra supplies you let us use we now can do more things than before."

"You would have taken them even if I said no." Rachel sniggered.

"...So?" Edgar shrugged. Ellen came in the door to show she was completely drenched in glue and feathers. "Ellen! What happened-"

"Stephanie happened brother. Seems that she had set up a little trap for us when we finished our... face job." Ellen then coughed out some feathers.

"Take a shower for good sakes... you smell even worse than usual!" Rachel commented.

"That would be the pigsty they shoved me into before the glue bath." Ellen sneered, then went upstairs to get the muck off her.

"Ew..." Rachel said, then looked back at the tv. "You guys gonna do a revenge plot?"

"Now where would the fun be if I told you?" Edgar asked. "But one of these times you should come and help out. We could use a little magical fire power."

"You're actually inviting me? ...What's the occasion?" She laughed.

"No occasion. Just come on."

"I'll think about it." Scruffy jumped onto Rachel's lap, then glared at Pet. Pet was just finished eating and glared back at the cat. "I need to get some sleep... good night Edgar." She went up to her room. After an hour of watching tv, Edgar went to his room. Pet went to the fridge to hunt for his leftover chicken wings, but they were all gone. He looked everywhere but didn't find a thing. Something burped loudly in the living room. "Mrrowr..." Pet looked to see Scruffy licking the chicken out from inbetween his teeth.

"Grrrrr..." He growled. Scruffy got up and hissed, then Pet made a thumbs down signal angrily. Scruffy seemed to understand, and they hid in places. Scruffy pulled on a white headband and Pet showed the tattoo of a warship. The clock struck ten o' clock, and Scruffy sent an arrow through the kitchen, nearly hitting Pet with it. Pet narrowed its eye and threw an ax from the wall, nicking the fur on Scruffy and hitting the couch.

"ROWR!" Scruffy hissed, then came at Pet with claws bared. Pet grabbed a nunchuk and they began to attempt to kill each other. The claws went and hair went flying. Things fell from tables and the wall, crashing onto the ground. The couch ripped everywhere when they took the battle to the couch. Stuffing and leather flew everywhere. But everything froze when they heard someone come downstairs. Ellen came down, sleepy and tired so she didnt notice the wreckage. She went into the kitchen and got two ice cream sandwiches by accident. She put the other one on the counter and ate hers as she went to her room. Pet and Scruffy eyed it, licking their lips. They glared at each other.

"Grrrrr..." Pet growled.

"Rrrrrr..." Scruffy hissed. They again attempted to kill each other, Pet grabbing a sword and Scruffy grabbing a battle ax. The blades clashed over and over unil they were thrown at each other. Scruffy again used his claws and Pet used a mace.

Hours later

It was very late, and the house was now in complete mayhem. Pet and Scruffy were trying to kill each other on the walls completely covered in peanut butter and maple syrup for some reason. But then the window smashed open. The two animals stopped immediattely and hid behind the messed up couch. A large black figure showed up, and wore a ski mask. "Damn this is a shitty home..." He mumbled, then went into the kitchen since most of the stuff in the living room was destroyed.

"Rrrrrr..." Pet growled. Scruffy walked out, then walked out into the kitchen with Pet following, looking like a duster.

"Mrowr~" Scruffy meowed and the man just ignored him as he took some of the silverware. He noticed the half melted ice cream sandwich, and took it. Pet and Scruffy watched wideeyed with horror as that punk ate the ice cream sandwich that was rightfully theirs. Both of them roared with rage, and full on attacked the man.

"EEAAAGAH!" He screamed, the darkness keeping him from really seeing what the heck was attacking him. All he knew it was really, really hairy.

"ROWR!" They both yelled, then the man fell down and the scratching continued, the chocolate and ice cream now smeared on his face.

The Next Morning

"Weird..." Rachel said, looking around at teh destroyed house and down at the unconcious robber. "Last week the place was burned down and now a robbery? Did I make a cursed house?" she asked herself, then waved her hands and within five seconds everything was fixed, and the robber was instantly in the bedroom of Stephanie. Edgar came downstairs and yawned.

"We got any more of that fancy cereal?"

"You mean frosted flakes?"

"Yeah. Its next to the huge ball of lint Pet is collecting."


	7. Chapter 7

I am open to suggestions for the stories. I'm low on inspiration. Sorry for the short chapter, all done on iPod. ... Stupid spell check...

* * *

Rachel walked on the sidewalk of the town of Nod's Limbs. The twins were off doing who knows what, and Pet was left alone in the house with Scruffy. In Rachel's hads were grocery bags full of things she would need to make dinner that night. She could already smell that steak sizzling when she heard some chuckles within the alleyway. She looked down it to see some thugs, looking very shady. They looked right back at her, and immediattely she sensed something was amiss. She walked quicker down the sidewalk than before, hoping that they wouldn't follow. They did, their hands in their pockets to signify that they had some sort of weapon. "The thugs just don't stop coming do they...?" She asked herself, then quickening into a run. She held onto her grocery bags as she ran, both of them weighing her down and slowing her run. Then she slipped on something, and landed on something fluffy and sticky. "U-Ugh..."

"Rachel? What the heck are you doing in our prank? You just ruined it!" Ellen yelled. Edgar looked discouraged, but then looked back to see some thugs running towards them. She got back up to see that she was completely covered in glue and feathers. Without caring one bit, she ran back down the street. The thugs still going after her. But now she was slowed down even more, and just down the street the thugs brought her down and dragged her into another alleyway. Edgar ditched the prank. "Brother! Get back here and-" He ignored her, and chased after them. Rachel struggled as they dragged her, but she didn't wanna drop the groceries. Edgar grabbed onto her ankle and ended up being dragged by them. The thugs dropped them, and took away her groceries and punched Edgar as they threw Rachel into the dumpster.

"GIVE THOSE BACK!" Rachel leapt from the dumpster and kneed a guy in the face. Edgar shoved the guys away that tried to hurt him, but to no avail the men had bulging muscles.

"Let go you numbskulls!" He yelled, trying to wriggle himself out of their grasp. There was a burst of fire, and turning the guys saw Rachel, angrier than ever. The thugs had trampled all over her groceries and now in pure anger her staff was out and the men were running off, screaming and on fire.

"_Let him go... NOW." _She held up her staff, eyes glittering with fire.

"And what will you do? Kick my ass?" The last remaining thug laughed.

"I'll do just that." She said, then waved her arm in front of him and his entire head burst into flames. Then she kicked him in the ass so hard he was sent into the dumpster. Ellen came into the alley, seeing fire and Edgar covered in bruises. Rachel's head was bleeding, and all the groceries were charred and squashed.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY... FOR NEW GROCERIES!" She screamed, and more fire burst from her hands until she heard a 'mrowr', and the fire flicked off like someone blowing a birthday candle out. "Scruffy!" She said happily, then picked up the fat cat and kissed his nose. Edgar and Ellen were completely speechless.

"Holy..." Ellen said, seeing all the thugs completely destroyed.

"That... was..." Edgar said, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"AWESOME!" Ellen said. Rachel paid no attention to them, as she put the fat cat in her bag, and carried him along with her torched ruined ingerdients. When she was gone, Edgar got up, brushed himself off, and found his bruises were all gone! "Brother! We NEED to getsome of those crazy necklace things! It would be the key to the ultimate prank!" Ellen said, grinning. Edgar was into the ultimate prank, but a little skeptical on the necklace.

"Do you mean... We find one?" He asked, hoping she meant that.

"Nope. We're gonna steal it." Ellen grinned. Edgar getting a bad feeling. One of the thugs was a little conscious, and heard every word.


End file.
